Second Age
The Second Age is a period of time based on the rise of St. Cuthbert to the throne of the Nyasa Civilization. The system of time starts at the year of his birth, which was, at the time, year 3312 of the First Age. The Eon Timeline starts in the 15th century of the age. Preceded by: First Age (FA) Followed by: New Eon (TA) Notable Events Preceding the Eon Timeline *0: St. Cuthbert is born at a temple in Malagassy. *While Cuthbert was a human adventurer: St. Cuthbert banishes Tiamat from the Prime Material Plane. *Early May, ca. 250: An agent of Vecna murders St. Cuthbert. *May 5, ca. 250: St. Cuthbert ascends to rule Arcadia. Nyasa's second Intermediate Period begins. *300: High King Xenteroth ascends to power. *390: Barron Ganth becomes the ruler of Goneril City. *400: The occurrences of Ille Draconum: **Four (plus or minus two) legendary heroes slay Simun, son of Tiamat. **Barron Ganth loses his life. His daughter Rebecca picks up the Portfolio of Jergal. **Xenteroth learns of his ascension 100 years prior to this. *ca. 450: The Deep Tower is built. *480: Ravinia releases several Frozen Fates in Eldergrin, utterly destroying the civilization of Eldergrin and poisoning the land with negative energy that lasts for at least another thousand years. *ca. 500: Xenteroth decides that he likes the Ruins of Eldergrin and thinks he'll keep them. *670: Point North is discovered and incorporated into Goneril. *1058: King's Reach is settled. *1077: Talnec Franco founds Malvont University. *1100: Barrensburg becomes the primary port of Goneril. *1300: Malicor Stonewall is born. *1305: Prospero is established. *1311: Prospero officially becomes a city. *1323: Lady Elan joins the Baldur Senate as a person of some stature in the Elven Guildhome. *1336: The drow of Baldur are emancipated due to Lady Elan's efforts. *ca. 1340: Mindflayers appear en masse. *1350: Malicor graduates from the Dwarven Guildhome of Baldur and is given a commission as a sergeant in the National Army of the Senate. *1380: Port Brogan begins to operate under its own autonomy. *May 29, 1382: Edmund Vargus is born. *1390: Lady Elan elected President of the Senate. *1399: Alton Hilltopple becomes leader of Yarmoth. *1400: The crew of the Rusted Feather overthrows High King Xenteroth. Xenteroth's Tower falls into ruin. *1400: The Baldur Assassins' Guild becomes a legal debt collection agency. *1401: Malicor "negotiates" a "truce" between the drow and the mindflayers of Baldur. Lady Elan, by intercession, forces a more diplomatic end to the mindflayer-drow dispute. *February 19, 1405: Leilah Maloch is born. *October 30, 1405: Ethan Elan of Baldur is born. *1406: Lady Elan finishes her term as President of the Baldur Senate. *ca. 1411: Baudin Dommilan is born. *1413: Edmund Vargus graduates from Malvont University. *1415: Pyotar Umarov joins the Black Hand Corporation. *1416: Edmund Vargus is appointed the Port Wyatt Human Guildhome Representative to the Baldur Senate. *1416: Charilus is appointed to the Ruling Council of Baldur on behalf of the Elves. *March 5, 1417: Ashra is created. *1418: Edmund Vargus is appointed to the Baldur Senate proper in Baldur City. *September 7th, 1420: Goneril Frontline Eleven is created. *1422: Edmund Vargus is appointed to the Ruling Council of Baldur. *1425: Malicor is appointed the Dwarven Guildhome Representative to the Baldur Senate. *1426: Charilus is removed from the Ruling Council. Lady Elan joins the Ruling Council as the leader of the Elven Guildhome. *1426: Edmund Vargus is elected President of Baldur. *December 2, 1426: Claire Finelan is born. *1430: Grax graduates from Malvont University. *1430: The Malvont University is renamed The Vargus School. *March 1, 1431: Ashra and his companions find the wreckage of a caravan on King's Road and subsequently explore The Dark Tower. Ashra extracts the brain of a dragon and finds it without memories. *1432: King's Reach is incorporated into Baldur, causing land disputes between Baldur and Goneril regarding King's Reach and Barron's Touch. *1434: Baudin Dommilan, Ulfgar, Fennyn, and Ethan of Malvont get into a bar fight together in Malvont City, but are not actually introduced to one another. *ca. 1435: Lady Elan restores the power of intercession to the President of the Baldur Senate. *1435: Ethan of Malvont leaves The Vargus School. *1436: Major political upheaval centered around Baldur City, among other things: **Marcus Fairlan and Janadan Vishnu each attempt to throw the Baldur City Tournament, entering Xoth and Sadzuko Udina, respectively. Sadzuko wins. **March 1: Lady Elan is assassinated. The Scarlet Brotherhood claims responsibility for her death. Ethan of Malvont dies. **Charilus succeeds Lady Elan to the Elven Seat on the Ruling Council of Baldur. **The Silent Revolution begins. **Malicor's seat on the Senate is phased out and replaced by a human. Grax promotes Malicor to lieutenant-colonel and appoints him leader of the National Army of the Senate. **Tyro Avampour becomes the mayor of Tindersmarsh. **Edmund Vargus is re-elected President of Baldur. **Grax is elected President of the Senate and appointed to the Ruling Council, but is not actually permitted to meet with them. *March 5, 1437: Ashra becomes a fully-fledged mindflayer. *1438: The Red Plague breaks out in Goneril. *1439: Barron Ganth banishes all organized religion from Goneril. *1439: Pyotar Umarov leaves the Black Hand Corporation. Illithid Potentate Xoth appoints him to be the head cleric of King's Reach and censor of the northern territories of Baldur. *1439: Gidil Brezcar Kalashnik becomes the bodyguard of (someone by the name of) Pyotar Umarov. *1439: Tindersmarsh is attacked by vampires in search of the Avampour family heirloom, sending Tyro and Royt Avampour on a quest to figure out what the hell was going on. *1439: Ariana is expelled from The Vargus School. *1440: Gidil Kalashnik and Pyotar encounter a coven of vampires, with unfortunate results. *1441: The Eon Timeline begins. *Mid-October, 1441: Baudin Dommilan arrives at the estate of Marcus Fairlan, kicking off the events of Eon Prime. Technological Advancement In 400, crossbows and other complex weapons had not yet been developed. Illiteracy was common. The common language then was much closer to Celestial than modern-day Common. In the 1440s, there was a renaissance in military technology due to the Revolution of 1441. Cannons quickly became popular and were refined from finicky weapons on supercruisers to commonplace weapons found in many towns and even on some bars. Category:Historical Events